Feeling for You
by sueeie89
Summary: In the 6th year, Draco starts to lack in his studies. The teachers feel worried about this as the N.E.W.T.S are drawing closer and he is forced to take study lessons with a student that can help him, but who? The top student at Hogwarts of course!


Feeling for You

**Ack… well, this is my first story so hope it's interesting:P**

By : sueeie89

Chapter 1

"You are given 1 hour to complete your potions theory exam. Start now," Professor Snape said, glaring at all the Gryffindors but not the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy smirked and looked at his paper confidently. "Potions should be a snap," he thought. "Besides, I _always _do well in exams..".

Harry stared at his potions paper nervously. He knew Snape would do anything to make him get a low mark on the exam. "Start now," Snape said and he gave Harry a mean glare as if to say "fail Potter! _Fail_!". "Well I'm not going to fail," he thought, glaring back at Snape. He started to write with a much better feeling in himself than he did just now. An hour later, they passed up the sheets and they were allowed to leave for their next subject exam. Harry felt great! He knew he did well in the exam, thanks to Hermione who made him study with her through the whole night yesterday. Ron was waiting for him outside, a worried expression on his face. "How did you do?" Ron asked anxiously. "Pretty well I'd think, you?" Harry grinned.

Ron looked much happier and nodded in agreement. "Same with you. Maybe Snape decided to go easy on everyone this time," Ron said happily. "Nah, I doubt it," Harry

smirked and they headed towards their next class.

Draco trudged out of class feeling exhausted. The potions exam seemed harder than he expected it to be. He saw Harry walking out with a happy face and felt annoyed. "How'd you do?" Crabbe suddenly appeared next to him. "Uh… fine of course!" Draco said quickly, faking a confident smile. He left the classroom and headed for the Defense against the Dark Arts room where his next exam would be.

"Oh Dracoooooooooo!" a high-pitched voice squealed loudly through the hall. He rolled his eyes and tried to walk faster but it didn't help. Pansy Parkinson ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "How did you do, Dracooee?" Pansy cooed, not letting go of him.

"Let go Pansy! You're killing me," Draco gasped at her tight hug, trying to push her away.

Pansy loosened her hug slightly but still held on to him. "Oh wait! But of course you did well, I mean why wouldn't you? You're so smart and just so perfect.." Pansy said, staring adoringly at him. He got even more annoyed at her words and just took off without saying a word.

The exams passed quickly and it was soon time for lunch. Harry and Ron went to the Great Hall to meet up with Hermione. She sat at the Gryffindor table eating some chicken and looking extremely happy. "Hermione! How did your exams go?" Harry said cheerfully but knowing the answer of what she would say.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! I knew all of the answers straight away and I just know I'll do quite well!" Hermione said happily. "That's great! I think all of us definitely did well!" Ron cheered and they sat down to join the rest for lunch.

Draco felt horrible by the time lunch came. Not that he did badly in the DADA exams, it was that all the Slytherins were talking about the Potions exam and they all seemed to be very happy with the exam. He on the other hand wasn't very happy, and _that_ he didn't like. As he sat down at the Slytherin table, Henry Gerod, a Slytherin tapped him on the shoulder. "The Slytherin exam, easy eh?" Henry grinned proudly. Draco stared at him silently feeling extremely annoyed. He grabbed his wand and pulled it out.

"STUPEFY!" he shouted in anger. Instead of the spell hitting Henry, it deflected off him instead! "What..?" Draco gasped. His magic could not be _that_ bad could it?

"Mr. Malfoy, please do not use your wand on students," a calm voice said behind him. He turned and saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind him. "Uh… sorry professor! I was just, practicing some things. It was an accident," Draco said quickly. He tried to walk away as fast as he could but instead, Dumbledore stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"_Yes_, Professor?" Draco asked impatiently. He _did not _feel like talking to an old man about rules and things like that. He had much better things to do!

"May I see you in my office now? I would like to have a small chat with you right now, if you do not mind. We have certain things to discuss," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly. "Of course Professor," Draco rolled his eyes. Great, first a bad test and now, the headmaster wants to have a "chat" with him. What a great day this was turning out to be!

**Well, that wasn't really good was it? Hehe, but please review though! I really want to hear your comments and if you say it's good, I'll continue it! The summary part comes in soon, most probably the second chapter! Hope you liked it so far:D**


End file.
